Dancing Roses
by Black.Kuma
Summary: After the revealation of Senator Zenon's daughter,Rozalin, the press have a field day. To quiet them down, the Senator sends his precious daughter to public school where she meets the battlemaniac Adell, the unpredictable faculty and students. RozxAd
1. Mystery Progeny

Dancing Roses

Chapter 1: Mystery Progeny

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 2; if I did, Axel would be cooler!

"Upper Senator Zenon! It is true you have a daughter?"

"What is her name, sir? Sir?!"

"Why have you kept her a secret for 17 years, Mr. Lord?"

"Senator Zenon Lord has just left the Dark Assembly after having the presence of his child announced live here on SatelliTV. Let's go to on-the-field-reporter Sammy with some updates." Usagi the anchor man –err bunny said.

"…" went Pleinar.

"Well Usagi, it seems that no other information has been said about Senator Lord's daughter and the man has kept an iron lip on the matter." Sammy retorted and followed the crowd of paparazzi toward Zenon's limousine.

"Senator Lord is there anything you like to say to public about your daughter's appearance?" Sammy asked and tilted his microphone to Zenon.

"I have my reasons for keeping her existence under tight security and you can see why from all these vultures. I didn't want her mind tainted by people like them." Zenon stated coldly and entered the limo. The long black car drove off with the paparazzi still hanging onto the trunk and sides.

"Alright Usagi, there you have it, Senator Lord's current words on the topic. This has been Sammy of SatelliTV signin-." The T.V. screen turned black.

"Wow. Who would have thought that Zenon had a kid?" Adell's mother wondered as she washed the dishes.

Adell sat on the couch bored with the remote in his gloved hands. Hanako and Taro lay on the floor.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything until now about her…" Taro pondered and got up to get some milk.

"I bet she was a love child of a secret affair that Zenon had with a pros-" Hanako chattered but a swift hand covered her mouth.

"Hanako! I doubt _that_ happened and how do you even know what one is? You're only 9 years old and in the 3rd grade." Adell scolded and removed his hand.

Hanako skipped away to follow Taro before her oldest brother could reprimand her even more. The front door to their home opened and Adell's dad stepped in, tired and worn from a long day of work.

"Dad! Dad!" chanted Taro and Hanako as they dashed from the kitchen. The two children clomped on to each of his legs.

"Hey, guys. Good evening, honey." Dad said in a weary voice and flopped out on the couch.

"Hard day?" Mom asked and wiped her apron.

"Ughhh… Because of that _big_ announcement someone made, reporters from every station on the planet have been flocking the legislature, trying to cajole information from the lower senators like me…" Dad explained, sounding drained.

"One of them put a mini communicator in my coffee!" he exclaimed and passed out.

Hanako and Taro placed a blanket over his body.

"Zenon created a mess for himself. Just because he found the cure for demonauenza in humans, doesn't mean he does not have his own little secrets." Adell stated and started to go up the stairs.

"Adell, you have to congratulate the man, though. Taro, Hananko, your father and I would still have horns, tails, an extra eye and a pimple if it wasn't for him. You were lucky to be immune to it." Mom turned away to place a pillow behind Dad's head and kissed him on the forehead.

Adell lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He had already finished his homework. For a 17 year old junior, he didn't go out much and if so, only with his three best buds. He looked at his Holt High School jacket and thought about the next test in his fist combat class.

But his mind betrayed him and drifted toward the appearance of Upper Senator Zenon Lord's mysterious daughter.

_I wonder what she looks like…_

_Well… Lord has a moustache… blond hair_

As he thought, the description was placed on a blank female doll.

_Red eyes, large jaw… and… and a really BIG ego!_

The doll looked horrendous and Adell laughed until his sides hurt.

Hanako and Taro peeked inside their older brother's room and had confused stares written on their small faces.

_He's crazy…._

"Father, I don't want to go to a public school." a young girl protested.

"Princess, I do not like the idea either, but the hyenas called the press will be hounding me for questions on why you don't go to school. So to fill their bothersome curiousity, it is important to give you a normal identity." Zenon responded to his daughter trying to look sweet when in truth he was trying to save his own butt.

"Alrigtht, Father… I shall attend… what school again?" the blonde girl asked.

"Holt High School and don't worry Tink will be joining you.


	2. Enter Rozalin

Dancing Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 2.

Chapter 2: Enter Rozalin

Adell shot up from his bed. Sweat covered his body as he breathed harshly_. That was… some dream…_ thought and looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 6:45 AM. _Might as well get up. _Adell walked over to his bathroom and took a shower. The hot steam washed away the aches and pains his muscles stored. The redhead stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Adell brushed his teeth and put on his school uniform. A white button up shirt with a large "H" on the right side of the chest and black slacks with matching back shoes. Because of his fighting class, Adell's shirt was sleeveless. To accompany the attire was a bright red tie. His was over large as it was his "fashion style."

Adell stepped out into the kitchen and watched his mother pack Hanako's and Taro's lunches. The younger siblings attended Holt Elementary which was on the way to the high school, so Adell would walk them to their school then pick them up afterwards.

"Good morning, Adell." Mom greeted and stuffed a muffin into a brown bag with Taro's name on it. He replied with a good morning pulled out some Judge-O cereal. The face of the head Wood Golem was plastered on it. He poured the sugary cereal a bowl and added milk. Adell ate and watched some T.V. like usual. Hanako and Taro scurried to grab their lunches and backpacks while Adell munched.

"C'mon Adell! We're going to be late." Taro whined and rushed out the door. Adell put his now empty bowl away and grabbed his backpack while slipping on his shoes. The three waved goodbye and headed off to the elementary. A question popped out of Hanako's mouth.

"Hey Adell, what do you think Lord's daughter looks like?" she asked innocently.

Adell couldn't help but snicker as he remembered thinking about the about the exact same question. His reply was short and sweet.

"She probably has a moustache." Adell answered quickly and left when they arrived at the gates of the elementary. The sounds "Yeah, right!" and "How do you know?" trailed behind him as he crossed an intersection. A black limo almost collided with the boy and a zombie chauffer honked noisily at him.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" He said and reached the other side. Adell looked at the expensive car. Something caught his eye. Crimson irises shined through a slightly lowered window in the back. He was in a trance as was the owner of the eyes. Adell broke contact when a loud shout clogged his ears.

"Move ouz of ze way!"

Adell shook his head and walked to his school. The front entryway had large steps leading to the main building. In front, a huge fountain area stood in the center. Several groups of students met in the morning as they chatted about everything. There were demons and humans mixed together with a few beasts and prinnies.

"Yo! Adell!"

The redhead turned around and saw a tan boy with an orange headband run up to him. He wore the same uniform except his tie was normal sized with sleeves. Trailing behind the tan boy was a shorter kid. He had white hair and red eyes. Obviously a demon though his demeanor set him off as a weak person.

"Giovanni, how's the new swordsman class going?" Adell asked the tan boy.

"Great, but Miles here needs some advice." Giovanni pointed to the shorter boy.

Miles darted his head to the side and blushed.

"What's the problem?" Adell asked. Miles was always shy but today his shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

"The problem is he can't talk to this Blue Mage he's had a crush for months now!" called a taunting voice from afar. A ninja popped from the fountain, spraying water on everyone near it. His black eyes and sliver hair swayed as his landed behind Miles.

"Tell me your joking Yukito." Adell sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Nope, our little miles is completely smitten! Awe, they grow up so fast!" Yukito teased and grabbed Miles into a hug.

"Let go, let go!" Mile protested and struggled.

Giovanni and Adell looked at each and shook their heads.

* * *

In the limo that almost ran over Adell, two blond haired demons sat patiently to arrive at the high school. "WHAZ IS ZAKING SO LONG!" Tink yelled in the vehicle. Well, one of them was… The red-faced demon sat across from Rozalin. Her hair was tied up in its normal fashion. She wore a white school blouse with a red tie. Her plaid skirt was crimson to match the tie and black stockings went to her knees. But because of Rozalin's bust size, the blouse er… stretched. 

Rozalin placed her chin in her hand and looked out the window. The gold ring on her right index finger shined. It had inscribed on it the four-leaf clover of Zenon. She couldn't get that boy who they had almost hit out of her head. _Have I seen him before? Maybe around the mansion. No… all the workers are demons and that boy was clearly human._

Only moving her eyes, she looked at Tink who wore the school uniform.

"Tink, be quiet. The sooner we arrive there, the sooner we can leave. I don't like this just as much as you do." She said and gazed back out the window.

Tink calmed down and sighed. He was 2 years younger than his princess but was smart enough to be in the same grade as her. Those donations to the school helped skip grades. He looked at Rozalin and thought. _17 years of being cooped in zat mansion. I'm surprised she hasn't freaked ouz or asked questions._ His gaze shifted to her blouse. _And 17 years of waizing for zose zo appear… TINK hold yourself back. Evil zings can happen if you zread zat paz!_

The limo finally arrived at the school and many students crowded around the expensive vehicle. The onlookers couldn't see Rozalin and Tink, but they could see them.

"What? Haven't these people seen a limousine before?" Rozalin asked.

The zombie driver came out and went around the car to open the door. He stepped to the side and Tink exited. A few girls gasped at his handsomeness which didn't go unnoticed by the demon. He flashed a grin but was pushed out of the way by Rozalin's foot. She exited the car and everyone's eyes widened. She stood out really bad. Whispers and gossip spread like wildfire.

"Who is she?"

"Look at that car!"

"Man she's hot!"

"Does she have a boyfriend or is that him?"

Rozalin gazed dully at her audience and decided to nip any rumors in the bud. She extended her right arm to get everyone's attention. Her crimson eyes pierced any soul that dared to interrupt her.

"My name is Rozalin Lord! The only daughter of Senator Zenon Lord! Make a path or be moved!" She announced and snapped her fingers. The zombie driver grew 3 times in size and roared. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, revealing the large fountain and that redhead boy from before…

[Author's note: I can't remember how Tink exactly talked. Does "z" replace "t" and "th" or just "s" – Will try update.


	3. Odd Introduction

Dancing Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 2

Chapter 3: Odd Introduction…

Adell and Giovanni pried Miles from Yukito's embarrassing taunts. The two sent the genin a death glare while the little red skull hid behind the swordsman and fist fighter.

"What? I was only joking! But seriously. WE need to help little Miles here ask out that girl." Yukito put his hands up defensively.

Giovanni and Adell looked at each other then sighed. "Fine." They both agreed at the same time and parted, so Miles could be seen. The demon placed his red hood on his head and began to describe his little puppy love.

"W-well… She has light blue hair and dark sapphire eyes. She h-helps out at the library…" Miles muttered and stuttered. The 3 friends listened to their young comrade's plight. They nodded in agreement and thought at the same time. _Perfect match…_ Although Adell was the least gung-ho about aiding Miles appeal to this girl, but he offered his assistance. His own run with the opposite gender hadn't ended happily. The scars on the boy's face tinged as he remembered someone.

Soon the whispering and jeering of people around the group of boys made them look around. "What's going on?" Adell asked. His friends shrugged. They continued to observe their surroundings when the crowd of high school students parted like a White Dragon was about to breath fire. They looked down the opened path to see two blond haired students walk elegantly towards them. The entire audience was deathly silent… Absentmindedly, Adell broke the stillness.

"Who the heck are they?"

Rozalin's eyes narrowed when she heard someone ask a question she had just answered. _Some pitiful fools do not care to listen... _She stepped lightly with sophistication to the group. Tink tagged along behind her. Everyone watched with interest. The young demoness's wings were folded over her shouout of his best friend's shadow. "And I am Tink Beau, garcons. Best friend of Rozalin Lord." He announced with a heavy accent. Yukito, Giovanni, and Miles stared. The three looked at each other then back at Tink.

They burst out laughing.

lders. Her blond hair was in its usual high ponytail held by a jewel incrusted circlet. The two stopped in front of Adell's group. The boys looked at her in awe, while the fist fighter sent her a deadpan look. _All of this stupid commotion over some girl?_ He thought and sighed. Small Miles shifted sheepishly under her crimson gaze. She even Giovanni and Yukito felt a little anxious.

Rozalin sighed and extended her arm like she had done before then closed her eyes. "I am Rozalin Lord. The only daughter of Senator Zenon Lord." She restated and opened her eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this the same kid they almost made road kill on the way here? Red hair.. gigantic tie.. Yep… It was him. Tink stepped

"Dude, what's with that accent? You have a crumpet lodged up your nose or something?" Yukito asked rudely and continued laughing.

BANG!!

A bullet hole was created a millimeter from Yukito's feet.

Rozalin withdrew her antique gun. Smoke was still escaping for its barrel until put it near her lips and blew. "You shall not refer to Tink as "dude". Show some respect." The demon girl ordered and lowered her weapon. Yukito looked at the young lady with fear in his eyes. No one had ever, I mean EVER, gotten that close to hitting him with a projectile. He was one of the fastest shinobi in the school. The crowd around them 'ooo'd in response. Adell stepped out in front of his group. He was their leader practically, so he had to speak up to defend Yukito. "Oi. Oi. Don't wave that gun around. Yukito always says "dude" when he doesn't know someone's name." He explained. The red haired fist fighter lowered slowly into a fighting stance.

Rozalin turned to this battle boy and raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you?" She asked sternly. Adell stepped closer to her. They were now a good foot apart. "I am Adell Hunter." He introduced. Giovanni, Yukito, and Miles all connected the palm's of their hands to their forehead's to do a 3-way facepalm. They pulled Adell backwards by his tie, hair and collar then hunched down to huddle with him. "Are you crazy?" "What are you thinking?" "Adell, d-don't die." The boy rolled his eyes at friends. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Giovanni spoke up first. "Adell… that girl is Zenon's daughter. DAUGHTER." Yukito spoke next. "Meaning if you don't show some respect, she'll tell on you to Daddy." Miles then piped in. "Or he'll make your D-dad's job a living h-hell…" Adell thought about their words… and they were right. The four man group broke their huddle. The redhead then approached her again. Tink growled lowly. He didn't like this guy at all.

Adell spoke up again. "I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself properly before." Adell extended his hand to show the sign for a handshake. "I'm Ad-"

Poing!

…

…

…

Adell's hand connected with Rozalin's left breast….

The whole area drew in a large gasp. A vein throbbed on the young girl's temple and her face was stained red. Adell immediately withdrew his hand and backed away. "Um. I-it was an acc- Wait no it was my fault. I deserve what ever punishment you see fit." Adell muttered and bowed his head.

"What an admiral honest man. Unfortunately that will not save you." Rozalin said menacingly and unleashed her fury.

_**SLAP! BAM! CRACK! SLAM!**_

Rozalin clapped her hands to wipe what trace of Adell was on them and marched to the main school building. Adell lay on the ground face down with several bruises. Tink followed after Rozalin but kept a safe distance. Who knew where she would direct her anger next. The crowd dissipated after the beating, leaving Yukito, Giovanni and Miles to poke at their friend to see if he was still alive.


End file.
